The present disclosure is directed to fitments for flexible containers.
Known are flexible pouches with fitments. A fitment is a rigid pour spout for delivery of flowable material from a flexible container or a flexible pouch. Such pouches are often referred to as “pour-pouches.”
Conventional pour pouches typically include a fitment with a canoe-shaped base that is sandwiched between opposing flexible films and heat sealed along the peripheral edge of the pouch. As such, the location of the fitment is restricted—limited to the edge of the pour pouch. The limited peripheral location of the fitment also limits the pour geometry of the pour pouch. Moreover, sealing the fitment to the pouch edge is problematic because it requires precise alignment between the fitment base and the flexible films in order to reduce the risk of poor seal. Consequently, production procedures without the requisite degree of precision suffer from high seal failure rates.
The art recognizes the need for flexible pouches that are not limited to fitment location along the peripheral edge of the package and also recognizes the need to reduce the incidence of leakage during flexible pouch production. The art further recognizes the need for flexible pouches having alternate pour geometries other than those provided by peripheral edge fitments.